Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of processing a received image signal and displaying it as an image, a control method thereof, and a display system including a plurality of display apparatuses, and more particularly to a display apparatus, method, and system, which include an improved structure for outputting sound corresponding to an image through a loudspeaker installed at respective display apparatuses when the corresponding image is displayed.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may process an image signal/image data received from an outside source and/or stored therein through various processes and display it on a display panel or screen, for example, included in a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player, a mobile phone, a tablet, and the like.
In an environment such as a public or outdoor place where users view an image from a distance, a large-sized screen may be used. To this end, a display apparatus that has a large panel may be used. However, it may be difficult to generate a single screen that is large enough for convenient viewing with one panel because of technology, costs, environment, and the like. In this case, a plurality of display apparatuses, for example a multi-panel display, may be arranged in various forms to constitute a display system. As a non-limiting example, a video wall may be used in which a plurality of display apparatuses are arranged in various forms to display an image.
If general monitors are used as the plurality of display apparatuses for the display system, each display apparatus may be not individually provided with a loudspeaker for outputting sound. However, if a television is used as the display apparatus, each display apparatus may individually include at least one loudspeaker. If the display apparatuses having the loudspeaker constitute the display system, a user may not recognize the sound output from the loudspeakers of the respective display apparatuses in accordance with various modes of displaying images on the respective display apparatuses. Therefore, it is difficult for a display system for controlling the sound output from the loudspeaker according to the respective display apparatuses so that a user can easily recognize the sound corresponding to the image.